Demons and vampires
by Orchidfur
Summary: After Ciel returned from the military academy near the 7th district he thought he would have a nice break. All he wanted to do is enjoy being home but the next thing Ciel knows he is being shipped to Cross academy to see why the mysterious night class is seperated from the day class... Upon arriving he realizes the night class is made of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour… So this is another fanfiction I am writing. My first was with 07-ghost the second and one I am currently writing is with darker than black and this one which is technically my third is _**

**_with vampire knight. If you cannot tell Kuroshitsuji is my favorite anime and manga, it was my first and the love just continues ever since 4 years ago. I have watched the series 3 times and _**

**_counting. I am sorry if I over use it… in the future I promise that I will find a new anime to write about. Thank you very much for your support and please enjoy and give me plenty of _**

**_suggestions… you all have helped me so much and I really appreiciate it so if something is bugging you weather with the story or with the layout please share… _**

**_Merci Beacoup –Orchidfur-_**

**Ciel's Point of View.**

I had finally solved the issue with the military academy… I have made new friends and enemies. All I know is that I am glad I am home, I am where I belong A comfortable bed to sleep in, a warm

scent that comforts my worries and a beautiful cherry wood desk to finish my work. Home is where I want to be and I am glad to be here. I walked into the large familiar parlor. I was welcomed

by the smell of… home. Sebastian took my coat and handed it to mayelen who happily hung it in a closet adjacent to the door. I walked over to my study running my fingers along the brass door

knob. I turned it and with a sigh the door opened and I stepped in. The dark room has never seemed so beautiful. The red carpet, the green walls and the dark woods all in one room. I sat in my

fluffy chair with a sigh. I'm finally home. I quickly got to work and signed all the necessary documents finishing fairly quickly. I sat back stretching my large arms. I rang the bell that would call my

fateful butler. Sebastian appeared not a minute later. "You rang" he answered. "I am going to retire early" I sighed getting up. "Certainly" he answered following me to my bedroom. I opened

the door… the room was filled with the glow of the setting sun. It was beautiful, it was one of those moments I was glad to be alive. I entered the room and sat on the large bed while Sebastian

gathered my night shirt. I was quickly dressed and under the quilt. I closed my tired eyes and within seconds I was sound asleep.

**Sebastian's Point of View.**

I walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. It has been a long time since I used this kitchen… The church would always cook for us even though we didn't eat it but it was a nice gesture. They had

actually thought that we had an eating disorder. I chuckled at the thought. I was about to open the fridge when melene opened the door. She held an envelope with a very familiar seal. _Not _

_again_. "Mr. Sebastian this was in the mail drop bin." She muttered handing me the envelope. "I understand I'll discuss it during breakfast." I sighed. We had just returned. Bard the _chef_ had

walked into the kitchen heaving a small smile. "Can I trust you with breakfast while I wake the young master" I asked. "Why of course I can!" he agreed angrily and a little hurt of the lack of trust.

I nodded walking down the corridor that was filled with morning sun. I turned the knob and opened the door. It was dark so I walked over to the window as I have always done. I opened the

shades tying them in place. "Young master it is time to rise." I said breaking the silence. He rubbed his eyes turning over and hiding under the covers. "Five minutes." He complained. "Young

master your work has piled up from your absence and I have a feeling that you will be gone another period of time." I muttered. "Another period of time" he asked hauling himself into a sitting

position. I started to tie the eye patch in place when he repeated the question. "It would appear that you have received yet another letter from the queen." I confessed. "Another"? He

questioned. "London must have had many troubles during my absence. It would appear that I actually make a difference." He continued. I handed him the letter while he sipped his tea. "Moon

drop" he said quietly. "Correct yet again young master." He was always right. We made our way to the dining hall where Ciel grabbed the letter opener. I grabbed breakfast from Bard. I opened

the silver platter to reveal an omelet. It smelled okay. "Nice job" I complimented the over explosive chef. "Well thanks I took my time… I practiced cooking while you guys were gone… I thought if

I could be a better chef you would come back." He confessed. "Well you surely improved." I said while patting him on the head for support. He looked at me through tear filled eyes. Thank you

Sebastian.

**Ciel's Point of view.**

I opened the letter that was bestowed upon me. The queen must be very worried to send me two letters within a short time frame. I had just finished the military situation and I'm sure she

wants to send me away again. "What is this"? I asked Sebastian who had placed an omelet in front of me. "Breakfast made by Bard." He smiled. Bard… I took a cautious bite and to my

surprise it was delicious. I finished my breakfast turning to the letter that had been recently opened. I wiped the corners of my mouth slowly opening the letter. I was correct it was from the

queen.

**_Dear Ciel Phantomhive._**

**_I understand that I may be asking a lot. I would like to thank you for your services in the military academy. It was to my great relief that you had solved everything. But while you were gone _**

**_my worries only piled up so I must request your service yet again. There is an academy not to far from your current location. It is called Cross academy which is an elite boarding school. This a_**

**_cademy holds a very mysterious night class that is to be separated from the day class at all times. I would like you to investigate this Night Class and find why they must be separated. If it is _**

**_any source of danger or even slight inconvience please remove of it at once. I again know I'm asking a lot but please Ciel Phantomhive you're the only person I can count on._**

**_Hey Majesty._**

"Well it appears were going to Cross Academy" I whispered. "What was that"? Sebastian inquired. "Me and you are going to relive the queen of her worries yet again." I replied. "Were leaving so

soon."? He asked. "Yes the faster we get these things done the faster I can return home." I explained. "So where is it this time"? Sebastian asked yet another question. "Cross Academy an elite

boarding school. They have a night and day class system and they don't want them to come into contact." I explained yet again. "I see… When are we departing"? Two days I would like to work

on my own business before others even if it is the queen." I sighed standing and walking to my office.

**Two days later.**

I woke up knowing that I was leaving this comfortable bed for yet another period of time. I had eaten breakfast knowing it was the last meal made by Sebastian that I would eat for a while. I

knew that I would have to wear a uniform and that I would miss my hand tailored suits for a long time. Even with all these thoughts I still dragged myself to where I stand now. I am standing in

front of my mansion staring at a carriage. I had my transfer paper information and I was going to be riding in a carriage for more than an hour and half. _Fairly close is an exaggeration._ I stepped

into the carriage ready for the long ride equipped with many books and a list of regulations for the school. I should be set. Sebastian climbed in and we set off for our journey.

**Yuuki's Point of view.**

"you called for me Chairman"? I inquired "yes Yuuki how is my precious daughter… AND IT'S PAPA! PAPA I TELL YOU!" he screamed. "Alright alright so what did you need?" I asked becoming

slightly annoyed. "We're receiving 2 new transfers and I would like you to guide them… Who knows the disciplinary committee might grow." He winked. "Transfers…this late in the season." I

questioned. "Yes but it seemed as if they had just left a military academy." He explained. "A military academy"? "Why would they come to cross academy?" I asked. "Who knows maybe they

chickened out of the military." He shrugged "Tell Zero-kun too… He may help you if you need help guiding them" He smiled opening a book. "Alright…" I said leaving the room. Hmm this could be

fun. I walked casually down the hall and knocked on Zero's door. "Yes." He mumbled. "Open up I gotta talk to you." I replied. This was preceded by the door opening. "What" he asked slightly

annoyed. He wasn't wearing a shirt. "First clothe yourself and meet me in the kitchen. He sighed closing the door. I walked to the kitchen and sat in one of the two worn chairs. He entered the

room wearing the same scowl he always was. "We're getting transfers and were in charge of them" I blurted bluntly. "Transfers"? He questioned. "Yes so b**e** kind to them you might find a friend

other than me." I smirked. He sighed agreeing with a nod and the walking away with a slight wave of a hand. _ Yes he was the same as always. _

_Ciel's Point Of View._

We arrived at the large white walled academy; I stared as we entered the gate. This place had a dangerous feeling to it. Outside of the academy gave me a feeling of anxiety but inside it was as if

all the pressure had melted away. This place sure was weird. I stared at Sebastian as we exited the carriage who simply wore a smile and said "Lets do our best shall we?"

**_Yuuki's Point of View._**

The carriage pulled up and out stepped a tall man. He was about a head and a half higher than Zero which was a lot to say because Zero stood at about 210cm. After him a small blue haired boy

with a patched right eye stepped out. I was surprised to see he handed his suitcase to the tall man. They walked with their heads high and with a feeling of grace. The tall man wore a black

double breasted trench coat that belted at the waist. The small cobalt haired boy wore a black coat with cuffs and a bow that matched the cerulean buttons. They had a feeling of elegance… I

quickly called Zero down. He came rubbing his eyes and loosening his tie. I frowned walking up to him and straightening out his uniform. "Present yourself Properly at least." Pushing past him I

opened the door smiling brightly. "Good evening my name is Yuuki Cross and I'll help you get used to the academy. We are truly honored to have you." I said with my most cheerful smile. Then

here comes Zero dragging his feet and wearing a frown. I punched him with my elbow and he just stared at me. Picking up what I truly meant he introduced himself. "Hi… I'm Zero Kiryuu. If you

need help ask." He said that but his eyes looked as if you shouldn't ask him anything. "Hi I am Sebastian Michaelis it's a pleasure to meet both of you." He introduced himself. He seemed so

strong and had this aura of power. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive." The short one interrupted. "Hi Sebastian-kun and Ciel-kun" I said with a smile. "Don't be so familiar with me" Ciel blurted. My smile

twisted into a frown. What the heck was wrong with this kid? It did earn a smirk from Zero though. Maybe they're alike… I hope not. "I'm sorry Phantomhive kun." I muttered. "Young master

please be polite." Sebastian said with a sigh. "I told you not to call me that here…" Ciel said angrily. "I'm sorry" Sebastian said with a bow. _Young master huh._ Weird. Please follow Zero to your

dorms if you need help just ask for the disciplinary committee." I said pasting a smile on my face. This child sure was unpleasant. Zero sighed and began leading the way.

**Ciel's Point of View.**

He did it again. This is how my cover was blown last time. I sighed and stomped forward. "Come Sebastian." "Hai" we followed a man slightly shorter than Sebastian. He had a dangerous aura…

"Sebastian we must finish this request as soon as possible, I would like to return home." I demanded. "Yes, my lord." We followed the man to the dorms gesturing to his which was down the hall.

He said if we needed help he's there. We walked into our dorms and set our stuff down observing our surroundings. "He has a different aura than a human" Sebastian finally broke our silence. "I

felt it too." I paused sitting on the bed. "Maybe this won't take as long as I thought." I said hanging up my black uniform. Sebastian's was reasonably larger and his tie nearly hung to my knees.

"Let's do our best at classes tomorrow." I sighed resting my head on my pillow.

**Zero's Point of View.**

Maybe it's just paranoia but they seemed different. The young boy didn't have the attitude of an average boy. He couldn't be older than 14. He seemed slightly familiar. He seemed just like me…

Poor child… I slipped on the white arm band and quickly left the room. This disciplinary committee was a waste of time. If the night class would just behave it would be much easier. This school

was a waste of time there is no way that this would work. Vampires can't live with humans and that is final…

**Sebastian's point of view.**

I had only stepped out to use the bathroom when I saw young Kiryuu kun leave his room. I quickly gathered myself opening my own room. "Young master Kiryuu Kun is on the move. I believe it

was that all students were to be sleeping in their rooms" I explained. "Yes because the night class comes out." He answered. "Don't worry about it we will check it out tomorrow." He said

heaving a sigh. "I understand."

The next day

We approached the night class bridge and was surprised to see about 30 girls students all shouting. "Gosh this is annoying" said Ciel. "Why is that young master"? I inquired. "We have to push

through all this girls." He explained. "I see. Well then let's handle this quickly shall we" I smiled which earned a glare from Ciel. I stepped forward and asked the closest girl. "Excuse me but may I

move in front of you?" I smiled genuinely. She blushed "OMG SO KAWAII!" She screamed in my face. He was right… girls are annoying. I still wore my fake smile as I was surrounded by the

opposite sex. "OMG there are cute guys in the day class." "WHATS YOUR NAME." "DID YOU TRANSFER" the questions swamped me "Move aside at once." Came an angry voice. I turned to see

Kiryuu kun. "Omg it's him run!" the girls all backed away. I smiled thanking him rubbing the back of my head. Maybe I should have used a scary approach… I'm good at both. "Hurry up Sebastian

we have to observe them" Ciel said pushing past us both. I followed him and we stood. Yuuki was pushing a bunch of girls back when the gate opened. The girls fell into a line and Yuuki was left

standing in the middle of the path. The Night class slowly walked. A blonde with ice-blue eyes was waving happily. A blonde haired girl was walking under an umbrella with a red haired man. A

dust-haired woman shyly walked behind a tall brown haired man… This was when I realized. As he walked past us he stopped in his tracks. A short haired girl looked in concern. He turned his

head and looked at me and Ciel. I know now why they must be separated. They night class that the day class adores so much… are vampires. I haven't heard of vampires in a while after we had a

war with them and they finally gave up. They didn't stand a chance against the demon race and quickly went into hiding. This is the first time I have seen vampires in at least 1,000 years. I smiled

causing the tall man to frown. He slowly pulled his gaze away and trekked on _this was going to be fun_.

**_Kaname's Point of view._**

I know I'm not crazy… I sensed what I sensed. They were dangerous… They were demons. Demons have cause vampires to hide for more than 1,000 years. The first generation of vampires

thought that they could beat the immortal demon race but they were sadly mistaken causing shame to all vampires. They embarrassed us… the question is … what are they doing at cross

academy. Why are they here of all places. What the hell is going on…? I couldn't concentrate on my studies. Ruka walked up to me. "Kaname-sama are you okay?" her eyes held concern. "I'm

fine." I couldn't possibly tell them that their lives are in danger. I hated not being able to protect something so precious. This was the first time in my life I felt powerless. I am the pureblood

vampire that everyone depended on…and I can't even defeat one demon let alone two. The younger one seemed to be a recent turn but the older demon seemed to hold a power greater than

the average demon. This fact terrified me. I had to warn Yuuki, my most precious person. I have to protect her no matter what… even if it costs me my life. I stood up creating some curious

glances as I left the room. "Where are you going kaname-sama?" Ichijou asked. "Nowhere… sense your second in charge please watch them" I sighed. "Yes sir" he said as I walked out the door.

Now I have to find Yuuki and warn her. Should I tell her the truth…? Should I tell her that their demons. I can't possibly do that she is so fragile. I walked out onto the balcony. I saw Zero who

gave me a look as he trudged over. Yuuki wasn't far behind smiling at Zero who just rolled his eyes. I slowly started to approach them. "Yuuki I need to talk to you." I started. "You should be in

class" Zero barked. "Calm down Kiryuu kun. It was self-study." I soothed. "Not an excuse." He continued. "5 minutes" I pushed. "Don't try to negotiate with me" he grimaced. Then a rustle from

the trees indicated we weren't alone. Yuuki grabbed her artimis rod and jumped into action. She leaped off the balcony followed by Zero who gave me one last glare. Of course I followed. I

jumped off landing silently. I looked for Yuuki as I sniffed for her scent I caught sight of her brown hair. She had found the two transfer students. _The two demons_ I quickly raced over. "What do

you want you vermin" I snarled. "Oh calm down Mr. Vampire sir." The tall one smirked a grin equal to the devil himself. "Kaname-senpei please be kind to our new students" Yuuki pleaded.

"Kind! How can you defend them!" I complained. This was the first time I've ever been flustered. I had the right too. "Yes treat us kindly" I looked to see the short boy smiling. This wasn't

happening!

**Yuuki's point of view**

I was astonished. Kaname-senpei was being extremely rude. "Yes treat us kindly" Ciel said. "You! Respect your upperclassman." I shrieked. "Hmmph" Ciel said lifting his nose. "How dare you" I

bristled. "Yuuki be careful" Kaname warned. "Careful?" I asked. "Never mind." I said bowing my head… this was truly embarrassing. This is why vampires hate demons so much. "Oh so I see you

know our little secret" Ciel snickered. "Secret" I repeated glancing back and forth between Kaname and Ciel. "Let's keep that a secret shall we" he winked. "Lets go Sebastian it appears that we

aren't supposed to be out this late." He sighed. "Yes." Sebastian bowed and followed Ciel. "DON' YOU EVER LET ME FIND YOU OUT HERE AGAIN!" I screamed. This earned a wave of the hand

from Ciel and no reaction from Sebastian. What the heck is this secret? I stared at kaname. "What's the secret… and what did you want to tell me." I asked. "Forget it and… stay away from

them." He muttered turning around and jumping back to the balcony. I stared at Zero who just shrugged following kaname. I wanted to know this secret too. Was it important…? It seemed to

fluster kaname-senpei. I need to know if it causes problems with the night class it isn't just my problem but Cross Academy's problem. I need to find out.

**_Ciel's Point of View_**

"So they're vampires. First time I've seen one… they don't seem very tough?" I stared at Sebastian. "Well you see there was a war way back when and we whipped them into shape." He

explained. "So they can't beat you?" I asked. "Us… and no they're not a match but they were cocky back then." He muttered. "lets get to class it's our first day lets not be late okay." He smiled.

As he buttoned my black uniform questions ran through my mind. Also wouldn't it make sense to make day class uniforms white and night classes black? This school is confusing. But other than

this small detail I still had plenty of questions. As Sebastian fastened my tie I thought of questions to ask. "Are there more vampires."? I asked. "Well the night class consists of vampires I felt it

when they walked by." He explained. "I see… no wonder they're separated." I mumbled. "Though I'm pretty sure Kiryuu kun is a vampire too." He continued. "But he's in the day class." I asked

confused. "He seems he's past the danger of turning into a level E." he pressed on. "Level E" I asked yet another question. "Well you see vampires still hold human emotions but level E lose all

interest and turn into a horrible beast that goes for anything that has blood running through its veins." He spoke like a robot. Why I have no idea it must be a serious subject. "They seem to be

under control so we may be able to go back home soon." I continued. "I understand that would be favorable but their seems to be hostility" Sebastian said. "We're going to be late for class we

have to hurry" I said while rushing to the door.

**_Classroom_**

We stood at the front of the classroom with our names etched into the black board with a striking white chalk. "I'm Ciel phantomhive pleased to make your acquaintance." I said rubbing my

thumbs together. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis please treat me kindly." Sebastian smiled. "DON'T WORRY WE WILL!" all the girls shouted in unison. How weird… they must think of me as a shouta or

something. Not fair all the same. I sat next to Zero Kiryuu who seemed uninterested in the lesson all together. I lied back and rested my feet on the desk. I was just about to sleep when the rude

sensei woke me up with a ruler smacking my desk loudly. Both me and Kiryuu kun jolted up. "Not another Kiryuu kun!" sensei complained. "Pay attention this will be on the test." He whined.

"Roger" I whispered. "Looks like we got busted" kiryuu broke the silence. "I suppose" I said really not wanting to converse. Then I remembered what happened yesterday and instantly became

curious. He is part of the committee. Correct? "So you know about the vampires too" I said rather bluntly. I felt him stiffen. "It's all good I know your one too" I continued. "Don't group me with

them!" he blurted loudly standing in his seat and leaving the classroom. I sighed and leaned back. I heard girls whispering. "he made kiryuu kun upset." "Who is he" "how'd he do that" ha-ha it

was simple really you just know your enemy's weak points. Apparently he doesn't like vampires. He might be worth getting to know. Growing bored I stood up "lets go Sebastian" I announced.

He stood. "Excuse me but where do you think you're going." The annoying sensei said. "I'm leaving." I announced glaring at him. "What about the lesson"? He crossed his arms. "Don't worry I

learned it already." I continued growing more and more annoyed. I then pushed past him earning an angry stare from him. Then the annoying voice called again. "Wait you're not allowed to do

that!" I turned to see Yuuki. I laughed and continued walking. "As a member of the disciplinary committee I demand you come back." She announced. Disciplinary committee. I stopped "so

you're a vampire babysitter too?" I asked "what… how'd you know." She stammered. "And what's this secret between you and kaname-senpei?" man she asked a lot of questions. "It's simply a

secret. I won't be the one to tell you. If he would like to share it's on him." I continued coolly. "I have a few questions." I pressed. "Huh… uh… ask away." She said cautiously. "Is the night class

under control"? I asked. "Well yeah I guess so." She answered. "Well it seems she can rest at ease" I said rubbing the bridge of my nose. "She"? "None of your business" I snapped. "Hey if you

want to see how well the night class is visit them yourself." She stormed off obviously annoyed. "I believe that is a great idea don't you Sebastian." I smirked. "Yes it makes our life easier." He

commented. Not a moment later we were in front of the night class gates. We entered knocking on their door. A dust haired girl opened the door rubbing her eyes. "Hello?" she asked slightly

confused. "I am Ciel Phantomhive and that is Sebastian Michaelis we are here to visit the night class" I explained. "Huh uh sure… Please come in." she said smoothing her hair in place. We

entered the white room filled with marble and lush décor. I glanced around it was silent. "Please wait while I get everyone." She explained. "Understood" I moved over to the couch and plopped

down. "This atmosphere is cold" I muttered to Sebastian who had followed behind. "agreed." He nodded his head. I watched as people filed into the room. The first was the dust haired female.

"Hi my name is Ruka souen." She introduced herself. This was followed by all of the others. A cheerful blonde haired man with blue eyes walked up to me and smiled. "My name is Aidou

hanabusa. Nice to meet you" he smiled again… He was followed by another blonde. But this one had a unique shade of green eyes. "I'm ichijou Takuma" he said smirking. The next person to

approach was tall… his dusty blonde hair fell over one of his eyes. He was mellower than Aidou. "My name is Kain Akatsuki" The next one who approached had red hair and was accompanied

with a box of candy. "I'm Shiki Senri…" he began but was cut off. "I'm Rima touya" she was a laid back blonde. They both had the same attitude… they showed little emotion which reminded me

of myself. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive of Phantomhive Company" I said proudly. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian introduced. Then Kaname entered the room and I swear his eyes popped out of

his head. "Hi there Mr. Vampire" I said with a devilish grin. "Don't address Kaname-sama so casually." Ruka cut in angrily. "Ruka don't" kaname interrupted. "What are you doing here." He

asked… I could feel his panic… How funny. "I came to make sure that you had this night class under control… it's causing her majesty worry." I explained. "Her majesty?" he asked. "It doesn't

concern you." I snapped. "How dare you!" Ruka shrieked and lunged at me. I heard the air escape her lungs as Sebastian intervened. "I would appreciate you not to touch" he said with a smile.

"Why you!" Kain said. "What the hell are you…? Nobody is faster than ruka… she comes in second only to Kaname-sama." He tried to reason. "Ha-ha. I see you really need a stronger control. If

you can't fix it we will have too Mr. Vampire Leader?" I raised a brow. "I understand." Kaname said bowing his head. "Kaname-sama don't bow your head to such a disgrace!" Aidou stammered.

"It's no use Aidou, He's correct…" Kaname said disappointed. "Why would you lie down to such a person?" Ruka pressed. "Because I would like our species to survive." He said. Raising his head.

They all stared in confusion. "What do you mean Kaname-sama you could take them on… two humans are a piece of cake even for a level E" Ruka pressed harder. "You don't get it…" Kaname

frowned. "Now Kaname don't furrow your brow so fiercely you will get wrinkles." I said playfully. The next thing I knew my feet were frozen to the ground. "How dare you…" Aidou cried. "Well it

appears that the night class isn't as safe as we thought Sebastian" I muttered. "I will kill you" Aidou glowered. "Highly unlikely" I smirked. "You arrogant brat" Aidou shouted. "I'm growing tired

of this Sebastian get me out of this now." I said removing my eye patch. "Yes…my lord…" Sebastian jumped at Aidou. His hand placed strategically at his neck. "If you wouldn't mind please

remove my master." Sebastian chided. "What the hell are you…" aidou said puzzled. ?"Just one _hell _of a butler" Sebastian smiled. The ice slowly melted away from my feet. "Now I will let you

live on one condition" I spoke. Everyone glared at me. "Kaname when was the last time one of you drank the blood of a human." I asked coolly. They all looked surprised. "4 months." He spoke

quietly. "Fair enough if you make problems for the queen I'll be back… I am her guard dog after all." I smiled. "Then we must take our leave Sebastian." "Understood" we stood and slowly walked

away. This mission was solved… the students were safe and the night class wasn't a threat. I can go home and report that everything was fixed. The queen would be happy and so would I. I get to

go home.

**_Kaname's Point of View._**

As they left the room I felt the stares pierce my skin. "Well I'm glad that's over." I muttered. "Kaname-sama what just happened." Ruka was the first to break the silence. "Nothing we need to

worry about. This is why we don't drink the blood on humans take it as a warning." I explained. "What did he mean and how did he breakthrough of Aidou's ice?" she pressed on. "They're

demons…" I confessed. "You don't mean like the ones from the war long ago…" she shook her head. "Exactly and they're protecting this academy so do you understand why you don't drink

blood anymore." I said harshly. "Yes…" they answered. "Now that you understand go back to sleep." They nodded and went to their rooms. I heard the whispers and I rested my head in my

hands lying back on the couch. The threat is leaving… the vampires won't drink blood anymore…things just got much better. I finally found relief the end result was helpful… so… thank you…Ciel

Phantomhive.

Thanks for reading :D tell me If i should edit/continue cause i believe it was kinda rushed... I didn't include yuuki or zero much maybe i should go back

and edit it that way... Please lemme know cause I just had inspiration and started typing soo :D please review

Merci Beacoup =orchidfur=


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I'm really upset at the way the last chapter ended. I believe it is a better story and deserves to be more than a one-shot so please enjoy :D. Also it made me very happy that I got a request to do a story. Please understand I have a lot to do so I try to update as much as I can. Please read and review.**

**Merci beacoup Orchidfur**

**Kaname's POV**

The demons were leaving and everything was going to turn back to normal. The vampires were terrified and haven't drunk human blood in at least 4 days. Everything was

going back… life was settling favorably. I was shaken from my thoughts as I looked at the phone. It rang a happy town resembling London Bridge. I looked around, nobody

was here to answer it. I got up frustrated as the sunlight poured in through the shifting blinds. "Hello." I snapped. "Hello Kaname-sama." Asato Ichijou spoke offended by my

angered tone. _Oh crap_ "Oh sorry, I just woke up… are you looking for Takuma?" I asked regretting my childish attitude. "No I am actually calling to announce that I will be 

arriving at the academy tomorrow evening." "Oh…I see, well we will be expecting you." I concluded hanging up the phone. Takuma Ichijou entered the room. "Who was 

that?" He scratched his head. "Your gradfather." "Grandfather? Why?" "He's coming over tomorrow evening." AH he pulled his hands up to his head… running his hands

nervously through his hair. "Ah… I'm not ready…." He quickly ran up the marble stairs tripping as he missed the last step. "Honestly… People these days." Well we better

prepare.

**Ciel's POV**

I walked out into the setting sun. This academy really was a piece of artwork. Sebastian carried our suitcases happy to be returning home so soon. As I walked to the gate

that separated the academy from the outside world a stretch limousine appeared. I glanced at Sebastian who just shrugged in confusion. The driver got out and opened the

back door. Out stepped a man whose presence threw me off guard. I stared in awe as a man who looked to be 89 years or older stride proudly through the gate. This was

when I reliazed… he had the same presence as the other vampires. Was he a vampire as well. I watched… he was older than 89 but he moved with such grace and his body

didn't seem to be giving up either. This man was most certainly a vampire. Not only was his body in perfect condition for his age but his aura was that of danger. I looked at

Sebastian and then back at the man once more. "Sebastian I think we have to stay here a bit longer." I turned on a heel and walked back through the gates followed by

Sebastian who understood immediately. We walked back to the head masters office. "Sir I'm sorry but please void those withdraw forms. I realized I at least want to finish

this term." "Certainly ." I walked back to the dorm passing a pissed Zero and a happy Yuuki. "I thought you resigned." Zero asked grumpily. "Now I couldn't leave you guys

this early." I smirked slyly and walked into the room causing both Yuuki and Zero to frown. _Too funny._

_**Zero's POV**_

Why was that little twit back… How did he know about the stupid vampires. How did he know I was a vampire. This whole thing gave me a headache. It was really annoying. I

grabbed the arm-band of the disciplinary committee and tugged it tight in place. I didn't choose this but it was better than having stupid vampires running around fangs

bared. The sun had started to set and I took my usual place by the trees and Yuuki walked over to the wide fountain in the centre of campus. I looked up at the classrooms

and Kaname caught my view. Stupid cheeky vampire. It was then that I noticed to figures walking down the pathway towards the school. _Not fan-girls…_ ahh… I'm tired

enough as is. I walked over reluctantly. It was then I noticed it wasn't fans. They weren't even girls. Ciel the ever annoying smartass and Sebastian the every obedient

smartass. These people rubbed me the wrong way. Now interested I picked up my pace. "You… Stop right there what purpose do you have being out this late." I was clearly

angry and I didn't bother to hide it from my tone either. "I'm going to see the man from earlier." He explained and I was taken aback by his honesty. "The man from earlier?"

"Yes I believe he is a vampire and it annoys me. I was ready to go home and I was rudely stopped by his annoying presence." "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to be out this

late. It's dangerous." I was becoming really annoyed… "I don't need your permission and I'm not in danger." He was really pushing all the wrong buttons. "Look if I could wipe

out the entire vampire race I would… Oh wait I can… but I wasn't instructed to do so." He replied sarcastically. "You can can you?" I said pressing him amusingly. "Enough of

this small talk." He put his hands up angrily but I wasn't just going to let them pass… Who does this kid think he is! "Oi if you're going to be out this late you might as well get

permission to do so." I explained. I wanted to be superior. "Oh and how do I do this?" he asked placing his hands on his hips. "Follow me." He rolled his eyes "Well are we

going to stand here." He added. _This kid really pissed me off…. _ I over to Yuuki. "Oi stop day-dreaming." I patted her head. "Huh… Oh Zero! OH IT'S YOU! WHY ARE YOU OUT

HERE AGAIN!" She was stopped with another pat. "Take them to the headmasters." I said annoyed about how she randomly rambled. "Alright" "Follow her." I pointed to her

as she began to walk away. I walked back to the trees and continued staring at the ever perfect vampire. "I will kill you one day." I whispered to myself.

**Yuuki's POV**

"Why don't you guys understand that you can't be out at night?" I tried to explain. "We have things we can only do at night." He replied sighing "And that would be." I

stopped placing my hands on my hips stubbornly. "I want to see why a vampire came after I set them all straight" He replied walking past me. _What the hell! _He knew about

the vampires at this academy… then when Zero said permission he meant to make them part of the disciplinary committee. Well …. At least we won't have to stay out so late

at night. We will actually be able to sleep. This thought reassured me… but then again. How did they know that there were vampires in this school? We finally reached

headmasters office. I knocked. "Headmaster we're coming in." "NO YUUKI-CHAN CALL ME DADDY!" He then turned and saw me and Sebastian standing there. His entire

deminer changed. "So we got some trouble makers." He giggled to himself. "Actually were here for permission." Ciel began. "Permission?" Father then cocked his head in

confusion. "Zero-kun said to come and get permission to be out at night." He put his hands on his hips… this happens quite often it must be his annoyed stance. "Um… what

does he mean by this?" Headmaster looked at me. "I believe he wants them to join the disciplinary committee." I began. "They can't. they don't even know what it's for." He

said sternly. "Ha-ha you'd have to be an idiot to not know that it's to control those pests." He sighed defiantly. "You know about the…" Headmaster was cut off. "Vampires

yes… That was the sole purpose I came to this academy. I was curious as to the separation of the night and day classes. The reason I remained is that a dangerous presence

came onto campus." He concluded. "I see…." Headmaster "Well if you know… then it couldn't hurt to ask for your help. But I still feel opposed that you're only curious about

the academy." "look we will do it etiher way we only care for the safety of the humans…" "Well that's a good answer. An answer that would come from a disciplinary member.

"…"

"I suppose you can become a member." Headmaster concluded.

"So it's final you start tomorrow." And with that Ciel and Sebastian walked back to their dorms without another word. "Are you sure daddy…" I said innocently… it couldn't

hurt. "OF COUSE!" He ran up and hugged me. _So ciel and Sebastian are now disciplinary members… what's next._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I finished the last chapter and now my writers block disappeared and I have many more ideas for this story so the bottles wide open :D Please enjoy I know I doing two chapters for one story but believe me the others aren't neglected and I'm still studying black cat ;D read and review**

**Merci beacoup Orchidfur**

**Kaname's POV**

Takuma Ichijou looked at his grandfather angrily. "Asato Ichijou are you sure you're staying for a week" He asked annoyed. "Now Takuma call me grandfather that hurts."

"Alright grandfather but aren't you busy" he asked clearly annoyed. "I'm sure." Asato announced firmly. "Kaname-sama is this okay?" His eyes pleaded for me to decline

saying it was impossible. Then again I can't be on the wrong side of the council. "Of course it's fine." I smiled and then gave an apologetic glance to Ichijou. "Then it's settled

I will stay the week." Asato Ichijou got up and walked over to the sitting area of the night class dorm. "I'm really sorry" I whispered. It truly was the last thing I wanted… I

didn't want him here as much as he did but what were we going to do.

**Ciel's POV**

I woke like any other day and went to class like any other. Then Yuuki walked up to me. "That arm band suits you." I looked at my left arm. There sat a white arm band that

Sebastian had tied earlier that morning. "So what do you do as a committee member do you just watch out as like a night guard?" I asked confused. "It's harder than you

think." She winked and told me to follow her. "You'll train with me and Sebastian with Zero" She explained. "Okay well I need to talk to him real quick." I walked over to

Sebastian ignoring Zero who growled angrily. "If anything suspicious appears and it endangers any living person eliminate it and that's an order." I turned and walked over to

Yuuki. "Okay so our first task is to make sure all the Day Class students go to their dorms before nightfall when the night class starts." "Simple enough" I shrugged. I followed

her. "where are we going?" "we have to go to the Night class dorm gates… their fan-girls and fan-boy always go there to wish them a good night at class. Then we send them

to their dorms and it's quite difficult." She explained. "Great a bunch of squealing girls." I sighed and followed her reluctantly. I was expecting a few girls but when I got there

my jaw dropped. "ARE THERE EVEN THIS MANY GIRLS IN THIS SCHOOL TO BEGIN WITH" I was astonished! "Yes and they're all here for the night class. Now come on" She

pushed her way to the front. Zero and Sebastian were already there. I nodded to Sebastian. "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY GET BACK!" Yuuki screamed. They ignored her. "They

ignored you…." I said sarcastically. "OH yeah you try then !" She mocked. "Fine." I stood in the front of her. "Everybody sit back and shut up or I'll murder you personally." I

screamed my voice coated with a thick layer of ice. Slowly the girls turned to me. They took a few steps back and got behind the pathway standing on the grass covered in

evening dew. "Great looks like I don't have to get my hands dirty." I smiled aggressively causing several girls to shudder. "You didn't have to be so mean." Yuuki complained.

"You need to stop being so soft." I countered. Zero and Sebastian walked over to us and joined us. "That was the quickest it's every gone." Zero commented. "Ha you guys

are just being too soft." I pressed. Zero smiled but it was gone in a second… What they heck is wrong with him?

**Zero's POV**

Me and Sebastian marched towards the night class gate hearing the squeals of girls before even coming close to the gate itself. It was awkward… it was silent. "So… do you

always take orders from that little kid?" "Of course he's my master." He countered eliminating any further discussion on the topic. "Are you his social worker or something?"

"No I'm his butler." He said shortly. "A butler follows his master to school?" I asked in disbelief. "Let me rephrase that… I'm simply one _hell_ of a butler." We then walked in

silence as I thought of what he had just said. One hell of a butler? Was that supposed to mean something? As we reached the gate we stared at the swarm of girls. "So you

just have to tell them to get back and then wait till the night class passes… then they go back to their dorms." I explained "Alright." Sebastian was about to yell but was

interrupted. "Everybody sit back and shut up or I'll murder you personally." Called an icy voice. I turned my head to see Ciel. "Great looks like I don't have to get my hands

dirty." He smiled… He was so familiar. He was just like me… He didn't like the annoying fan girls or the stupid night class. He thought that the vampires were a wasted race

and should be killed one by one. We were so alike it was scary. I had a little mini-me. I walked over smirking at my own thoughts causing a grimace from Ciel and I snapped

back to reality. The night class gates opened and then everybody gasped in anticipation (excluding the committee)

**Kaname's POV**

We finally walked out and I looked around for Yuuki. I found her but my blood ran cold when I saw who was next to her. Ciel Phantomhive… He smiled and he tensed his

body. I thought he was going to attack. He then took a step forward towards Sebastian… He was going to whisper an order! HE was going to whisper an order… He was…

Going… to… HE WAS GOING TO HURT YUUKI. Without thinking I charged at them blindly but was me by a solid kick to my face. Sebastian's foot was in my face. He had his

leg stretched in an odd position. "I'd like you to refrain from touching my master" Sebastian stated blandly. All of the vampires stood mouths agape. Sebastian had caught up

to me and defeated me. All of the fans gasped at the fact that Sebastian who was on the other side had made it to Ciel in time. Zero stood there eyes wide with shock and

Yuuki glared at me angrily for my actions. "I'm… sorry… I thought you were going to hurt Yuuki." I apologized. Yuuki looked confused? "Kaname-senpai? What are you talking

about? Ciel couldn't hurt me he's only a kid." She stared her eyes widen. The other vampires went ahead and the fangirls grew annoyed of Yuuki getting all the attention.

"Don't be so trusting… Don't!" I pleaded as I hugged her. "Oh please… I wouldn't stoop that low." Ciel placed a hand on his hip and Sebastian lowered his let. "You're late

Sebastian." He complained. "I'm sorry" Sebastian bowed and took position next to him. _Late… you mean he moves faster….. That was my fastest… I didn't want Yuuki _

_damaged… and he still defeated me. _"Yuuki just please… don't…. don't trust someone you don't know… I glared at Ciel who shrugged me off. "I'm growing bored I'll be by the

dorms to make sure everyone is inside." Ciel walked away followed by Sebastian. Zero stared after them astonished and Yuuki looked confused. I gathered myself looking at

Yuuki one last time… "Please." I walked to class silently thinking of my actions. I walked into the classroom and was immediately bombarded with questions. "What happened"

Ichijou jumped up alarmed. Ruka ran to me…. Rima and Shiki sat in the corner silently munching on pocky. "It's nothing." I commented. "Kaname-sama I've never seen you

move so fast." Ruka explained. "That's my fastest…"I said silently. "And that demon moved that fast?" Ichijou asked. "Ciel complained he was too slow…" I said staring into

space. "Does that mean that he could move faster…" I asked myself quietly. "Let's forget it… nothing happened… I rubbed my nose remembering how hard the foot pressed

against his nose.

**Zero's POV**

Ciel and Sebastian were in the girl's dorm making sure they were all asleep which I didn't really approve of but he was annoyed by girls. Me and Yuuki walked around sitting

on the edge of the fountain. The cool spray cooling me from the blazing heat that summer brought. I was shocked… How did that man move that fast. "Neh, Yuuki?" "Yeah

Zero?" "Do you know how Sebastian moved that fast?" I asked. "Not a clue." She sighed as if it bugged her too. "That little boys got an attitude huh." I chuckled softly. "Hey I

know someone like that…" She sighed happily. "Oh?" I asked sarcastically. "You silly… he is just like you." She laughed audibly. "Hey I'm not that mean…" I laughed too… this

was a good time. "Yeah maybe so but you're extremely stubborn." She commented. "I guess that's true." I agreed reluctantly. I sighed closing my eyes breathing in the fresh

air… today was truly a good day

**Yuuki's POV**

I walked into my dorm as quiet as possible. I couldn't possibly wake my room-mate she was too nice. She was one of my only friends. I lied down on my pillow thinking back

to today. Today was a good day… A good confusing day. How on Earth did Sebastian move that fast…Was he a vampire too? Was he a pureblood? Like kaname? So many

questions… What did Kaname mean when he told me not to trust everyone…? Ciel is only a child. Even though he told me not to be too trusting. No he didn't tell me... He

pleaded. I will listen Kaname-senpai. I will make sure that I don't trust dangerous people. But I can guarantee that Ciel is someone worth trusting. I smiled finding myself

falling to sleep.

**Kay merci for reading and look forward to more :D **

**Read and review**

**Merci beacoup**

**Orchidfur**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour guys… so It's been exactly forever since I've updated this story. I've been extremely motivated to write my other stories so this one kind of went on the back burner. I will quickly write this chapter… lol but I won't butcher it so don't worry. Read and Review. I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.**

**Merci Beacoup**

**Orchidfur**

**Yuuki's Pov**

I woke up to Sayori-chan shaking me. "Yuuki… if you don't wake up now you're going to be late." I

opened my eyes seeing the clock behind her. I sat up quickly causing her to shrink back. "Gomen Sayori-

chan!" I jumped to my feet pulling on my uniform. "Late night on the committee?" "No but It was a busy

and confusing one." I looked at her with a smile and she smiled back. "Well I'll be at breakfast." She

announced walking to the cafeteria. _I really had the best room-mate in the world. _I pulled the white

armband over my black uniform, slicked my hair in place, dusted off my skirt and walked out the door.

**_In the dining hall._**

I walked into the hall finding Sayori-chan sitting by the window. Over in the corner sat Zero surrounded

by his fans and by the door sipping tea Ciel and Sebastian sat conversing in… French? I was about to

walk over to Sayori-chan but she was with her friends and didn't want to bug her. I walked over to Zero

earning glares from some of his fans. _Did they not know I thought of him as a brother? _

"Ohayogozaimasu." I looked at him with a cheerful smile. "Morning…" He grumbled back causing me to

frown. "You should be more happy in to morning." I mumbled around my fork. He rose an eyebrow

unhappily. The silence was awkward and I wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. "So is it

easier with the help of Sebastian and Ciel…?" I offered in high spirits. "Hmm…" He mumbled placing a

napkin on his plate. "What do you think they're saying?" I looked at Zero in question. "How am I

supposed to know?" he growled under his breath. "Fine I won't ask…" I earned a glare from him….

Well whatever it's his fault. I stood up grabbing my tray and walking over to hand it to the lunch lady.

"Arigato for breakfast." I smiled and she smiled back. "Have a nice day Yuuki" She waved happily. I

passed by Ciel and Sebastian. "I'll see you later then…" they both glared at me. "I guess…." Ciel broke his

French slurs and spoke in actual Japanese. Whatever… I will figure out what you're hiding. Kaname-

senpai doesn't seem to like them… He told me to be careful of them… so why did he rush over full speed

to harm them… What the hell….

**_Ciel's POV_**

It was finally time for duty. Sebastian and I walked over to our partners. "Here you can have a weapon

for protection." She tried handing me a long rod… "Unneeded…" I pushed it away from her and she

looked at me in confusion… "Fine but I'm not watching out for you." She said harshly walking away.

**_Sebastian's POV_**

I walked over to the ever grumpy Kiryuu-kun. "So what are we doing today?" I inquired. "Here is a

weapon shoot any god-dammed blood sucker that decides to go berserk. I raised an eyebrow at the

snub nosed gun he thrusted into my hands. "I honestly don't need it. I highly doubt that they will hurt

me." He huffed in annoyance. "Fine but… do what you want." He cut himself off walking ahead of me.

He froze… "I smell blood…" "Wow I didn't notice maybe I'm getting rusty?" I tilted my nose to the air.

"Idiot I can smell blood this far away you can't." I glared at him in annoyance. _Haughty brat. _"You'd be

surprised." I stalked away towards the overpowering scent. We appeared in a break within the trees to

see two students in day class uniforms one holding the other. "What the fuck are you guys doing."

Kiryuu screamed causing them both to jump. "Uh we are trying to take pictures of the night class

students but Hannah fell…" The brunette confessed pointing to the blonde's leg… It was pretty

gruesome the bone stuck out at an odd angle. It is enough to make an average human puke… "Well let's

fix your leg. You're an idiot so I'm going to do it in the most painful way." I smiled causing the blonde to

shrink back in fear. "I'm kidding though you're an idiot." I walked over to the blonde who tensed when I

touched her leg. "Hmm… It's only small break… you'll be fine after I snap it in place." "YOU WHAT" She

screamed. "Oi don't you think it's a bit much…" Kiryuu cut in showing his sympathetic side. "Of course

we will take them to the night class and splay her blood all over." I retorted causing him to bow his

head. The girls squealed happily to get to see the night class. "Girls are really stupid." I said and without

warning snapped her leg in place. Blood splattered on a tree close by. She quickly passed out from pain.

"Okay you may take her back." I plopped the unconscious girl into her friends arms. Her legs almost

buckled under the weight. "Just clean her up I set the bone." I dusted my hands off walking away." "Was

that really necessary?" I looked at the silver haired annoyance. "I did what had to be done." Yuuki and

Ciel appeared not a moment later huffing for breath. _More Yuuki than Ciel. _

**_Ciel's POV_**

"I can't believe you made… me carry you…." She growled. Ciel just smiled. "I wasn't going to run for such

a stupid reason. Sebastian was here." "You didn't know he was here!" She shouted back. "Of course I did

idiot…" I flicked her in the forehead. A loud growl came from the trees. Sebastian slid in alongside me.

Yuuki looked up… "Great timing" I sneered. Yuuki and Zero exchanged a confused look. "It's fine… only

an idiot." I announced sitting down on the grass. "What are you doing? What are you talking about."

Yuuki screamed crouching down beside me. "Gosh give me space…" She looked at me with pleading

eyes. "I'm sorry….." She moved away slowly. The growling persisted and suddenly stopped. "It's fine you

crybaby." I muttered looking to Yuuki. "Yuuki I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Kaname-senpai

appeared... he loomed over Yuuki protectively. "Gosh… took you long enough it sounded like you were

hungry." I scowled at him. He glared at me straightening himself up. "You brat I'm so sick of you!" He

growled in anger. "I tend to piss a lot of people off." I stood up dusting my pants off.

**_Yuuki's POV_**

"You brat I'm so sick of you!" Kaname-senpai growled…. "I tend to piss a lot of people off…" Ciel replied

coolly. "Ciel that isn't a way to talk to your senpai!" I shouted. He glared at me. "Like I'd trust a

vampire… If it were up to me you'd be eliminated but I was nice enough and was going to leave." Ciel

snarled back. I stared in confusion. "You had to bring that old vampire here." Ciel growled. "I was going

home leaving you guys to do as you wished! But no you had to drag me here by a leash!" He roared.

Kaname's stance changed from aggression to defensive… I glared at Ciel… _His eyes…. They were…. _

**_Glowing…_**"You brat!" Kaname sneered drawing his face into a wicked frown. "So why did you bring him

here? Figured you'd need recruits? Or backup." Ciel continued. "You never shut up do you!" Kaname

threw his hands in the air angrily. Zero noticed Ciel's eyes as well and we shared an equally confused

glance. "I'm sorry but one old rusty vampire isn't enough!" He sneered perfect white teeth forming into

deadly sharp fangs. "CIEL YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" I screamed covering my mouth. Ciel shifted his weight

standing on one hip crossing his arms. "Please don't group me with those lowlifes who can be killed with

a gun or damaged with a rod." He snickered in amusement. Kaname bristled with anger… "What do you

mean?" Zero cut in… "If you're not a vampire why do you have fangs?" He continued. Ciel opened a

glistening eye. The swirls of deadly reds sent shivers to my very soul. "Ha-ha get your buddy to tell you.

I'm going to beat up the vampires that are over by the fountain harassing the bloodied girl." Ciel

announced walking away followed by Sebastian. I stared at Kaname senpai who still bristled with anger.

"Kaname-senpai" I began… "If he's not a vampire… what is he?" He shifted his gaze at me quickly… "I'm

sorry but I need to go protect my vampires to the best of my ability. We will talk another time…" He

bolted away in the direction that Ciel and Sebastian left in… I stared at Zero. "What is he…"

**_Okay guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I seriously am running out of room for this story so it's _**

**_becoming shorter than I expected… maybe I shoved too much in the first chapter… Please forgive any _**

**_grammar mistakes I don't have time to proofread I can only skim and cut out obvious mistakes. I got _**

**_accepted into a pre-college program and it sucks up all of my free time so I'm sorry about words that _**

**_don't fit… _**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Until next time_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I only made you wait forever so here it is. I suddenly developed a huge obsession with kpop mostly super junior(stupid mr simple)… American music just can't compare you keep going you Koreans :D I'm waiting for more!**

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

* * *

"What are they?" I asked myself this question over and over for the past week. What the hell… I walked down the dark hallway fastening the white armband around my black uniform. I straightened the red bow so Zero wouldn't have an excuse to rag on me… I walked into the court yard to find Ciel, Sebastian and Zero. I panicked realizing Zero had his bloody rose pressed to Ciel's head. I was about to run over when Sebastian launched the young vampire into the closest tree. I ran up gasping for breath.

"What the hell!" I screamed glaring at all of them.

"Yuuki your late." Zero picked. I glared at him angrily.

"What the hell we're you doing." I repeated not blinking an eye.

"I wanted to find out what the hell happened last night so I came to ask them." He explained dusting off his uniform,

"So you press a gun to the kids head!" I retorted and he just laughed me off.

"No he gave me a smart reply and I got frustrated telling him that I will blow his brains out." Zero continued.

"That gun only works on vampires idiot!" I screamed back.

"That's what they are aren't they!" He screamed back hot breath forming in the fall air.

"What the hell." I repeated scowling at myself for my lack of vocabulary but I was mad and I wasn't going to say words that would make me feel guilty later.

"Hey didn't I tell you guys yesterday not to group me with lowlife blood suckers." I turned to see Ciel hands on his hips and a frown gracing his angelic features

"Then what are you! You can't just have your eyes glow and fangs appear and expect us to not suspect you as being a vampire!" I growled back.

A smirk crossed his lips as he let out a devilish chuckle.

"Ask you vampire friend that you like so much. I have a job to do. It appears that students are out of their beds… but you already know that don't you Kiryuu-kun." Ciel turned to Zero who scowled at him and tearing him apart with his hateful gaze.

"Ciao." Ciel raised his hands and walked away followed _as always _by Sebastian.

I looked at my wrist watch realizing that it was dawn.

"Zero we can leave now. We need our sleep and the night class is ending in about 3 hours." I told him. He simply grunted his reply and walked away leaving me to walk back to the girls dormitory. When I entered I was careful not to disturb Sayori-chan because I would feel guilty if I disturbed her rest.

_The next day_

* * *

It was midafternoon and Ciel of course told the teacher she was doing something wrong again… _what kind of education are we getting if a student could point out a teachers wrong doings? _

It was then that I remembered Ciel's comment _Ask your vampire friend you love so much. Even the voice in my head used sarcasm… _

I was about to walk to lunch realizing it was a good idea… I mean Kaname-senpai obviously knew something we didn't. I decided to walk to the night class dorms and was greeted by the guard. I showed him my disciplinary committee armband and he let me through closing the heavy gate behind me. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She looked at me questioningly and it instantly turned to disgust…

"Um… I'm Yuuki Cross."

"I know who you are. I'm Ruka Souen." She spat bitterly.

"Know what do you want here?" She all but growled.

"Um I have a question for Kaname-senpai."

"Ask him later he's" She was quickly cut off.

"Ruka let her in." I heard Kaname's voice echo through the white room.

Ruka growled but complied…

"Yuuki what are you doing here?" He asked a little surprised to see me.

"I'm sorry for coming when you should be sleeping but… I need to know what happened the other day." I asked cautiously.

"What do you mean." He crossed his arm and narrowed his eyes.

"Well… Ciel's eyes glowed red and he had fangs but he said not to group him with vampires but."

"Yuuki don't look into it." I looked up at Kaname-senpai shocked about how he interrupted me.

"But…" I tried to continue but his face turned to a frown… I've only seen a smile grace his gentle face… this was a whole new emotion to me. Even though this is so I still need an answer. If Ciel is a vampire than he is a threat to the day class. _I cleared my mind of Zero seeing he was a 'special' case. _

"You have to tell me." I said sternly.

"Yuuki please don't ask me this." He pleaded…but I needed an answer.

"NO I need to know." I shouted.

"Yuuki I'm not going to tell you!" His voice rose an octave which wasn't much more than a normal voice because his normal tone consisted of a breathy whisper.

"You have to tell me or…" an idea stuck its way into my head. "Or I'll hurt myself."

His face twisted into confusion and concern. "Yuuki please!" He pleaded his voice reaching the highest volume.

I found a nail file buried deep inside my uniform pocket.

"Kaname this is a serious mater you need to tell me!" I screamed. A dusty-haired vampire appeared at the top of the stairs his startling blue eyes widening at the sight of a black uniform.

"Yuuki no!" He screamed but I needed to know… and Kaname would protect me from the vampires.

I brought the file down on my hand and watched as blood welled around the incision. The blue eyed vampire's eyes went wide and flashed a violent red. Ruka stood in front of me in an instant.

_Oh crap what did I do._

* * *

**_Okay guys so sorry about the rant in the beginning nobody reads it anyway so... it's okay XD … I'm already planning on doing the next chapter so you won't have to wait too long. Merci pour lecture._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour guys :D I promised you wouldn't have to wait so same day upload. Hope you enjoy **

**Yuuki's POV.**

_What the hell did I just do…_

I stared at the blood thirsty vampire in front of me, her eyes glowing a terrifying crimson. I felt ice chill the room and I found myself trapped. I glanced sideways to Kaname who was hopelessly trapped by several other vampires. My blood poured down my arm and all I could think of is that I'm going to die… I closed my eyes waiting for the blue eyed vampire to suck me dry.

Kaname looked at me helplessly… At that large moment the large doors opened and Ciel Phantomhive walked in followed by Sebastian Michaelis.

"I thought I smelled an issue." Ciel announced haughtily a devious smile gracing his lips. I stood frozen fearing that if I moved I would die…

"Well it's expected from pests like you." Ciel continued. Zero was cascaded across the room and the blonde grabbed my hand roughly.

"Aidou don't!" Kaname growled but Aidou's eyes showed his hunger as he sunk a sharp fang deep into my palm. I let out a tiny whimper as the numbness spread through my arm.

"Sebastian this has gone far enough hurry up and take care of this." Ciel ordered.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said with a bow.

Sebastian launched himself into action disappearing and reappearing in front of Aidou-senpai. He grabbed the young vampire by his throat sending him across the room to crash on the white couch. He stalked up to him angrily his eyes glowing a deadly crimson as he snapped the blonde up to the wall holding him in place with his strong gloved hand.

"Yuuki!" Zero screamed bursting through the already opened doors. His eyes flashed to me his eyes red with hunger from smelling my blood. _He must have smelled it from far away and came to save me _He looked at Sebastian holding the now limp Aidou up against the wall.

"How dare you drink her blood!" Zero screamed launching himself at Sebastian. Zero drew his bloody rose and shot Sebastian square in the head. Sebastian dropped Aidou who must have passed out.

"Ow that hurt like a bitch!" Sebastian growled glaring through narrowed lids.

Zero stared at him in confusion…

"Why are you still alive." He asked shock filling his beautiful eyes.

"Zero's right… no vampire can survive a hit from a bloody rose." I pressed.

I heard chuckling and saw Ciel buckled over in laughter. His mood changed dramatically almost like a person with bipolar as he glared at me.

"I told you not to group me with those lowlifes." He sneered his eyes glowing the same crimson as Sebastian's who had joined him rubbing his ear.

Zero obviously angered by his comment threw himself at the steel haired boy. Ciel turned calmly at the silver haired man who seethed with anger. As zero came in to kill him Ciel sent him crashing into the marble stairs with a swift kick.

"Oh are you upset that I called your kind lowlife fiends" He laughed haughtily. Ciel's eyes soon flashed with annoyance and walked up to Kaname who was standing in shock.

"You better get your vampires in order or I will kill them all. I don't care how this happens I just want to go home. I could care less if you die or you change but I'm going home." Ciel growled.

A shriek pierced the air and everyone stared at Ruka who had up until then made herself invisible (Not literally she just didn't talk).

"How dare you insult him you worthless brat!" She screamed launching herself at Ciel. She went to give a swift punch but was surprised when Ciel shoved his fist right through her abdomen. Everyone was shocked to silence as he suspended her in the air as she spewed blood from her full lips. Time seemed to freeze until a vampire I recognized as Kain Akatsuki ran up to the woman as Ciel threw her to the ground. He glared angrily at him but didn't leave the bleeding woman's side. I felt a tear slide down my face._ Even though she tried to kill me she was still a person. She wouldn't act that way if she wasn't hungry _

Ciel turned to me as if nothing happened.

"As I said don't group me with them." He smiled blood splattering his pale skin.

He walked away towards the door but was stopped by Zero.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" He pressed placing a hand on his hip.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what you are. Why won't you die with the bloody rose? If you aren't a vampire what are you?" Zero asked breathlessly.

"You're really still stuck on that? I would leave it to Kaname-senpai but he obviously can't handle his vampires." He said mockingly.

"Well I'm a demon you idiot. Now I'm busy. If you tell anyone expect to die." He smiled at the silverette who stood completely confused and his eyes showed it.

He turned to Kaname almost as if he had forgotten something.

"As I said get them in order or I'll murder them all." He waved a finger before turning on his heel and walking away Sebastian right behind.

The ice around my feet melted and I realized it was the only thing keeping me upright. I slumped to my knees as I processed all that had just happed. Kaname walked up to finally free as all the vampires stood in awe. He held my hand and I looked at him sadly.

"Kaname-senpai why aren't you doing anything? He said he was going to kill all of the vampires?" I asked as his eyes clouded.

"I know you think I can do anything but this is where I draw the line. I can't possibly defeat a demon let alone two… The reason the vampire population decreased was because we had a war with the demons. They agreed to let our species live if we lived off blood tablets. They said that we we're eating their clients." I looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Well we would drink the humans blood and the demons make contracts with humans so I guess they interfered with each other." He continued.

"Why are demons here?" I finally managed to choke shrugs and helps me up. He then walked over to Kain and Ruka and tended to her wounds. Aidou woke up from his slumber and all I could do was wonder before I blacked out from stress… _it was just too much for one girl to handle._

**Okay guys I hope you enjoyed please forgive grammar errors.**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Until next time_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys :D Thanks for all the positive reviews they really cheer me up :D (Happy faces all around.) Everyone earns brownie points. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing I love hearing from you guys. I love hearing your ideas. It is sad to inform this story is nearing its end. There will probably be one more chapter after this one so I hope you guys enjoyed its run. **

**Merci pour lecture.**

**Orchidfur.**

**Ciel's POV**

I can't believe what a mess those vampires made." Ciel commented on his blood spattered uniform as he walked down the pathway towards the day class dorms.

"I agree… how are we going to solve this problem?" Sebastian asked staring at me as we passed the guard.

"Hmm… well I will give them one week to shape up. If not I will order you to murder them all." I explained calmly.

"Always go for the subtle ways don't we young master."

"Of course there is no other way." I replied mockingly

**_Kaname's POV_**

She stared at me expectantly.

"Kaname-senapi why are demons here? What are demons? Why are you so scared of them? Can't you take them down? You're a pureblood after all?" Yuuki questioned.

"Yuuki please… just bandage your wounds you're driving us insane and we're in enough trouble as is." I pressed calmly feeling the other vampires to eyeing her hungrily.

"NO kaname-senpai I'm sick of you not answering my questions! It's always not now… or Yuuki please… but no I can't wait anymore!" She screamed as my eyes widened in surprise.

"You can't do this! Why are you shaking over a boy? Why is he able to throw Zero across the room. How is he able to stab his fist right through Luka?" She continued. I felt myself weaken at the sight of her tears.

"Yuuki." I extended my hand tiredly as I tried to soothe her.

"No just tell me." She pleaded whipping her tears on my pristine white uniform.

"Yuuki I don't know why the demons are here…" I began and she looked up at me hopefully.

"Demons are from the underworld… and they make contracts and feed on the human soul." I continued as the other vampires tuned their keen ears in.

"They have always been more strong than us… There was a war way back when between us. The vampires wanted the right so drink humans blood so we challenged the demons foolishly. The vampire population was almost wiped from the face of Earth. We finally made an agreement to stick to animals or in our case… these blood tablets." I handed her a small pill.

"So you can't win?"

"I don't think so." I hung my head in shame and I felt the room grow tense with worry.

"Tend to her wounds… we will do what they want. If we want to live that is the only option." I pressed sadly glancing in each of their sad eyes.

"Yuuki please go home… take Kiryuu-kun as well."

"Kaname-senpai…"

"Please Yuuki, I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep." I hauled myself up the broken marble staircase leaving a room of terrified vampires.

**_Yuuki's POV_**

The next day seemed to drag on. I couldn't get kaname-senpais words out of my head. _So there was something stronger than a pureblood vampire out there._ I shuddered at the thought and fastened the white band around my arm. _Tonight I will find out why they're here. I will help the vampires._ I dusted off my raven uniform before straightening the red bow that hung around my neck. I walked out of the door and stepped into the cool night air. The cool breeze shifted through my hair and I couldn't help but hide a shiver as Zero came over.

"Zero?" I questioned as he stomped up to me.

"What happened yesterday how did I get home?" He growled.

"I assume one of the vampires carried you?" I suggested with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Filthy creatures." He grumbled before stomping off to who knows where. I continued my long walk reaching the fountain that lay in the center of the academy. I sat on the grey stone letting the cold droplets of water spray my back. I closed my eyes but opened them as I heard footsteps approaching. I slid a lid open and saw two figures walking towards the fountain casually. My first thought was Day class students and I sighed at the thought and stood up dusting off my uniform.

"Oh Cross-chan how are you?" Ciel cooed. My eyes narrowed to slits hiding my surprise. Anger overwhelmed my senses as I strode towards him pointing a long finger in his face.

"Why are you here!?"

"Because I have night duty just like you." He replied smartly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I growled back.

"You mean why is demon here?" He smiled as he saw me cringe.

"Well we're here to keep you're little vampire group in control."

"What are we here for!" I screamed my anger boiling over.

"Yeah but what can you do?" He countered and I could only bite my tongue.

"Look I'm not going to kill them as long as they listen. I want to go home. I don't want to be here. I want to let you handle the problem but I was asked by a special someone. I will set standards You will enforce them and I will leave." He growled back. I was a bit shocked at his words and I could only nod in agreement.

"Well I think it is time we give our night class a little visit." He sneered and I could only shake my head in confusion. _What goes through his messed up head._

**_Okay guys I hope you enjoyed I know I take forever to update and then I leave you guys with cliff hangers. I am the most sucky author ever! I'm sorry I will try to be more prompt _**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Please forgive grammatical errors I try to see them through but sometimes I miss them. _**

**_Orchidfur. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi guys I was feeling this story so I'm going to continue the next chapter right away. I hope you don't mind. :D happy faces all round. Please review I love hearing from you guys._**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Ciel's POV_**

I turned on a heel and walked slowly towards the Night class's classroom. I opened the large building and stepped inside. My boots clicked heavily on the tiled floors as I made my way silently towards the large oak doors. I stopped in front of the classroom and knocked harshly before opening the door for myself.

"Good evening everyone." I announced knowing I was the least liked person in the room.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Kaname growled between clenched teeth.

"Calm down. I'm not going to kill you right now." I smiled when all of their eyes widened.

"Ciel please don't tease my class." Kaname chided.

"Fine fine. I am here to set rules." I explained.

"Rules?" Kaname inquired.

"Yes I am here to give you guys a set of rules. If you follow them you will live happily here at the academy. You will learn to control you're thirst and continue your lives as normal people." I began.

"But if you fail to abide by these rules I will haves Sebastian rip your pretty heads of your pale necks." I snickered at the scowls I received. Kaname looked a bit wary but he knew he had no other choice than to follow the rules.

"Fine." He spat.

"okay…." I was a bit taken aback at how quickly he had agreed but I went with it as it made my life ten times easier.

"Alright."I straightened up walking over to the front of the classroom.

"The rules are simple follow and you live." I stared at them as they nodded their glares piercing my flawless skin.

"I am giving you a weeks time to control your hunger. If you so much as hurt a human you will all be put to your deaths. At the end of the week Sebastian and I will come in and bleed a person and if you can handle yourselves than you will all live." I explained. Everyone looked shocked.

"that's impossible It's like putting ice-cream in front of a child but pulling it away." Hanabusa growled.

"We accept." Kaname called from behind.

"Okay. Good luck my fanged friends." I left with a slight wave and a large grin spread upon my face. _Let's see how much control you have over them Kaname._

**_Kaname's POV_**

The door closed with a soft click and everyone looked at me expectantly.

"We will do as we're told." I stated clearly.

"But Kaname-senpai we're going to die! There is no way we can do that!" Aidou called from his seat.

"You can and you will." I growled back giving him an icy glare. He sat in his seat with a huff.

"We should revolt." Hanabusa cheered from the windowsill.

"We will do no such thing." I corrected quickly. He turned to me anger boiling over as he strode up to me.

"Why not? Why do we always listen to you! I'm not going to die! Why is some little brat here to play with our lives! We haven't killed anybody in at least 3 months." He defended.

I growled at him raising him by his throat.

"You listen to me because I'm wiser than you. I don't let anger get to my head. I don't let revenge control my actions. You follow me because our race is in my hands. We follow the brat because we don't want to die. And yes we haven't killed anybody in 3 months but why not make that longer." I spat throwing him forcefully against the desks.

"This isn't a time to play! Our lives are on the line here! Ciel will kill us. You guys treat the kid lightly but he has enough power to wipe this room clean 10 times over." I growled and every fell silent.

"we will listen to what he says and we will succeed." I encouraged.

"We can try our hardest We will do it. And if we can't doesn't it prove that we didn't have the self-control to begin with." I pressed giving a sympathetic eye to the crowd of terrified vampires.

"That's why we follow you kaname-senpai." Luka called quietly from her desk gripping her bandaged stomach. She stood but quickly sat back down and I could see blood welling on her clean uniform.

"Someone bandage her up. We are going to succeed. Don't be afraid…."

**_Kay guys this chapter is beyond short….so I'm sorry but I'm really tired and my oboe just decided to break so I need to get that fixed… I have lessons Wednesday and a concert next Tuesday…. -_- I hope it gets fixed in time._**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Please forgive grammatical errors._**

**_Until next time_**

**_Orchidfur._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi guys, I made you all wait long enough. I'm feeling better so I'm going to update this and neglect the homework sitting in the corner._**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Kaname's Pov_**

_I had a week to turn a room full of blood thirsty vampires into social beings. I'm not saying it was easy or possible… but it couldn't be impossible, our lives were on the line and I don't feel like dying. _I grabbed the rabbits and a few test sheets… I was going to prepare them for the absolute worst.

I entered the classroom and all eyes lingered on me nervously.

"okay so you all know the threat. You all know you don't want to die. So I'm going to help you." I coaxed placing the stuff on the desk.

"So first we have to see how bad it really is." I urged.

"What are you going to do?" Aidou asked curiously sitting up in his seat.

"Probably something stupid." Rima announced blandly.

"Nothing Kaname does is stupid." Luka growled.

"Stop bickering and pay attention." I sneered.

I passed everyone a sheet of paper and they all gathered a pen.

"you are too all answer these questions honestly. If you don't it's your life you are risking not mine." I growled as everyone reached the paper. It was a simple test with several questions… I'm sure answer one would be yes. _What vampire didn't enjoy drinking human blood? I put yes too…but my difference is for answer three I chose that I wanted to change the way I thought of humans… because question two asked if I saw humans as creatures or food. _

"These questions are stupid." Rima announced blandly.

"Yes but important." Shiki quickly countered.

"I guess." She replied quietly before turning the paper over.

"Is everyone done?" I questioned sitting on the edge of the mahogany desk.

"I need a few." Aidou raised his hand and I nodded. We waited in silence for what felt like an hour.

"Done." He chimed happily before slapping his pen down.

"Okay pass them forward." I grunted and walked to the rows collecting the small piles.

"Do what you want for like… 10 minutes while I read them over." I growled. A few cheered silently but I ignored them sitting down and peering at the papers.

I shuffled the pile into a tidy one with a few slaps on the desk. I quickly picked one from the top peering at the three questions.

_Rima Touya._

_1- __Would you drink human blood?_

_-Yes._

_ 2- Do you think you could live of blood tablets forever?_

- _If I tried…._

_ 3-Do you see humans as creatures or prey._

- _Depends if I'm drinking their blood…._

Breathing heavily I placed the paper aside realizing how much work we needed to do.

_Hanabusa Aidou._

_1-would you drink human blood?_

_ -Yes._

_2- Do you think you could live on blood tablets forever._

_ -of course not._

_3-Do you see humans as creatures or prey._

_ -beautiful creatures from which we prey._

This paper left me even more confused… but I came to the same conclusion. _We need a lot of work. I'm sure we can come up with something other than blood tablets in the future. _

I stood up tiredly not bothering to look at the rest of the papers knowing they'd all be similar.

"okay…" I called quietly catching everyone's attention.

"we have a lot of work to do… I'm pretty sure everyone would drink human blood?" I questioned knowing the answer.

"Well if we want to survive we have to resist our urges." I growled glaring at the crowed of stressed vampires.

"So… I'm only going to help you." I announced smoothly. The room fell silent and I grabbed the rabbit.

"okay…. If you try to hurt me I will hurt you." I reminded before I cut the rabbit brutally down its center.

"A bunny?" Ruka questioned.

"A rabbit." I corrected before putting it on the desk.

"You all shall stay seated no matter what. I don't care if the sun is rising and you feel fatigued understand?" I sneered.

"Yes sir." Kain saluted sarcastically. I shot him _the I'm serious glare._ Before pulling out a pick axe and slamming it into the rabbit's center. Blood pooled around the gasping body. I watched as the blood dripped carelessly to the floor. I watched the vampires stir. They sat still for the most part. Ruka held her breath, Rima munched on candy, Shiki clenched his jaw. Kain sat calmly showing his need for less treatment. Ichijou was fine seeing he was the most mature of the vampires. Aidou burst from his seat lunging forward. Ichijou punched him in his stomach knocking the air from his lungs. I strode over slowly…

"Looks like you need the most work." I groaned sighing heavily. _Looks like we all need work._

**_Okay guys I hope you enjoyed. The end is drawing closer and closer. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I know it had a rough start….middle… and end…XD but it had a good run. The last chapter will probably be the next one. _**

**_Please review :D _**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi guys :D I know it's been forever since I last updated and I'm truly sorry. Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites and everything else. You guys are the reason I continue to write…[though not often….sadly I'm busy]. Please enjoy this chapter as well and I'm sorry for my absence._**

**_Merci pour lecture (and sticking to it)_**

**_Orchidfur~~_**

**_Kaname's Point of view _**

I sat silently observing the class as they dissected hearts… This is truly disgusting but necessary I could see those who struggled most by the way they plugged their noses and looked for the tiny fragment of silver I placed within each heart. I have hidden them in the tiniest of capillaries and it wasn't going to be easy to find every single thread.

"Kaname-sama this is so difficult" Aido complained as he pulled the thread from the heart and placed it gratefully onto the tray.

"Do you want to die?" I countered seriously as I scribbled down more test/training ideas.

"Of course." He quipped sucking in a breath.

"Then keep working."

I watched as the class grumbled over the task. The blood itself was enticing but I was able to control myself, as I knew the future would be harsh if I slipped and caved into my desires. Most of them seemed to be doing better than I had thought they would. _Then again…their lives are on the line and they have no other choice._

"That is enough today… you all did better than I had expected." I announced closing my notebook and tapping the pen against the desk absent-mindedly.

"Kaname-sama…he will be coming to assess the situation soon." Ruka worried as she handed the heart back to myself.

"He will…..which is why we have to work as hard as we can…we can't have anybody going berserk when he is here. He may be doing this in a harsh way…but it will pay off in the end I promise." I encouraged as they all looked at me with uncertainty in their eyes.

_Ciel Phantomhive…he has been causing a lot of trouble since he came to the academy. The vampires were living in peace until the demons came and started to stir up our system. Sure the vampires had trouble here and there but there weren't random scenes where people were being bled out. This could be a wakeup call for us all….it is another bump in our long lives that we will work through to keep our species alive._

**_Ciel's Point of View._**

"Ciel…." Yuuki called from her perch on a tree. I looked up casually not really caring what she had to say. She had been complaining about my plans the entire night and I wasn't listening anymore, after about the fifth _how could you do that?_ I wanted to rip her head off.

"CIEL!" She screeched leaping down glaring at me through narrowed eyes.

"What." I replied turning to walk away from her.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Yuuki…please leave me alone."

"Ciel…" She growled.

"Yuuki…leave me…the hell alone before I throw you through a window."

"Why would you do such a thing to the vampires!?"  
"Yuuki! Stop asking the same questions! You sound like a parrot! I understand it's cruel, it's also cruel that people have to be a meal so that a vampire can get a quick meal! Don't you realize you are endangering human lives by having them here! I am being nice enough giving them an option to survive! I could have had Sebastian murder them all and be done with the situation entirely! I went out of my way to give them a chance and don't make me take it away from them!" I spat back at her, my anger reaching its boiling point. _I can only be so patient… _She stared at me in awe, shocked at the information I had thrown at her. She looked down at her feet, fingers toying with the hem of her short skirt.

"I understand." She whispered before turning around and walking towards the fountain.

"Young master…I do agree that was a bit harsh."

"Sebastian I don't need your input. I am doing what I have to do." I growled over my shoulder at the demon who leaned lazily against the wall.

"Think about It Sebastian, if there was no danger then why would they need a guardian?"

"I understand your point of view, but I think if you said that to her she wouldn't have pressed so hard."

"People should mind their own business…" I grumbled plopping down on a bench.

"Nothing happens anyway…."

"We should head back to the dorms so you can get some sleep before class tomorrow."

"No Sebastian, I won't be going to class tomorrow… I've decided that I will test those vampires tomorrow."

"Young master didn't you say you'd give them two weeks?"

"I did…but if they aren't prepared now how can they make a difference in two weeks. Something like this isn't something you can fix quickly it takes time, months, years…."

"Understood… shall I tell them?"

"Yes… I'll be in the dorm." I announced rising to my feet. "Don't be long, you enjoy sleep yourself do you not?"

"I do…"

**_Kaname's point of view_**

I sat in the empty classroom enjoying the silence as I leaned back enjoying the moon filled room. I heard faint footsteps approaching the room and sat up straighter in the chair. There was a faint knock on the door before it opened revealing a black clad figure.

"Sebastian."

"Kuran Kaname." He announced in his deep voice, his black uniform swaying as he stepped into the room.

"What brings you here at this hour?"

"I have news from my young master."

"That would be?"

"He is coming to test your vampires tomorrow."

_He is what? He gave us all of a week….he said that we had two weeks…the vampires aren't ready yet! What the hell are we going to do!_

"He said we had two weeks! It hasn't even been a week and a half!" I said a bit more panicked than I would have liked.

"Young master says that if they aren't ready now a week won't make a difference." He explained coldly as he stood stiffly in the doorway.

"It would make a difference!" I retorted through gnashed teeth.

"That isn't likely."

"Tell Ciel to give us more time!" I growled.

"I will not go back on what my master says, I am simply the messenger, have a wonderful evening Kuran Kaname." He drawled before walking out of the doorway, footsteps fading to nothing as he left the building.

_What the hell am I going to do now? They aren't ready!_

**_Okay guys so this chapter was kind of bad…but it's more of a filler than a chapter because all the good stuff happens next chapter. I never update so I figured I have to update….. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed._**

**_Please give your last thoughts as the last chapter is approaching._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys...and welcome to the last chapter of my Vampire Knight Crossover...I can honestly say...this story was supposed to be a oneshot...it is the reivews and support I received to keep this story going. It had a good run, though I forgot to update at times...i'm glad you all stuck with me. I would just like to thank you all for everything you've done. I hope you can find some of my other work entertaining as well and I hope I got all of your creative juices flowing so you can make work of your own. **_

_**Thank you once again...**_

_**Orchidfur~**_

_**Ciel's point of view**_

"Sebastian...today is the day..."

"Indeed young master, though I do say...the time frame is quite short...do you really think they could make an improvement in the time you've given them?" He inquired fastening the necktie around my slender neck.  
"Honestly Sebastian...I wasn't planning on letting them live...I just gave them this time as a false hope...their lives will end this evening."

"Quite devious young master?"

"It's part of being a demon..." I smirked rising to my feet and beginning the trek to class.

_**Kaname's point of view**_

I rolled around my expensive mattress trying desperately to find sleep...but how could I if I knew my life could end tonight. _Vampires were growing scarcer and scarcer...we are among a limited population...he could possibly be the end of our species. I can only hope that our vampires are prepared..._ I sighed giving up on falling asleep and tiredly walked out of my room, entering the living room.

"Ruka...what are you doing up?" I questioned surprised to see the prideful vampire lounged on the sofa.

"I couldn't sleep is all..." she replied in a quiet, almost inaudible voice.

"I am finding it hard to sleep myself..." I confessed walking over to sit on the couch opposite of her.

"Kaname-sama...would you like to drink my blood...we may die tonight...it would be my great honor."

"I cannot." I replied letting an airy breath escape my lips.

"Kaname-sama...can I ask you a question...I understand it may be out of place...but I must know...in case my life ends today."

"I suppose..."

"Why am I not good enough...I've tried for so long..." She whispered, dread overwhelming her features.

"You are good enough...I just am set on someone..."

"It's her isn't it...that girl...that human...who you treasure so much..."

"Let's not talk about this okay?"

She huffed and walked back towards her room..._Today is going to be extremely hard..._

_**Ciel's point of view**_

The day seemed to drag on, but finally Sebastian and I made our way out to the dark courtyard.

"Are you ready? I don't expect them to go down without a fight." I asked casually as we walked towards the nightclass building.

"I wouldn't want it any other way young master."

"Good well then we must hurry, I would like to go home as soon as possible..."

"Understood..."

We walked quietly to the building. Today or rather tonight would be the last time we would be at this academy, and I can't say I will miss it. This academy brought only stress...and no education. We finally reached the door and knocked ominously...

"Come in..." A strong voice called from the others side. Sebastian quickly opened the door, stepped aside and motioned for me to go inside. I walked into the room, the tense atmosphere silently edging me on to do what I had to do.

"Hello Kuran Kaname..."

"Ciel Phanotmhive...Sebastian Micahlies..." he responded trying desperately to hide the growl that threatened to emerge from his throat.

"As you can tell...I want to get this done as soon as possible and I'm sure you would like to as well." I inquired quirking a brow upward as I walked toward the front of the classroom.

"Now i've given you time to fix yourselves, if you are incapable of doing so...you will die."

The students stiffened but didn't protest, sitting silently on the edge of their seats, anxiety surging through their systems.

"Any complaints..." I asked casually knowing there wouldn't be any...There are...they just won't voice them in fear of dying without any chance to survive.

"Now Sebastian...please hand me the letter opener you keep in your coat."

"What for young master?" He questioned handing me the long sharp object.

"For there test." I replied simply, sliding the it across my thin wrists, wincing as the blood welled up around the sharp steel and began to drip, pooling on the cold floor. In an instant the vampires gasped, covering their mouths, closing their eyes and counting to distract them from the deliciously red fluid dripping in front of them.

"Young master...though I understand I must say that this is a bit risky..." Sebastian worried as he took the opener from my fingers.

"Now we wait...I intended to wait for around 15 minutes if that's alright with you..."

"Young master 15 minutes is an awful long time to bleed yourself." Sebastian warned, but it fell upon deaf ears. _I am a demon, I shall not die loosing this blood...this blood more delicious than any humans would not be the death of me ...It will become their heartbreaking torture._

"Ciel this is a bit ridiculous...it's like setting a cake in front of a child and telling them they aren't allowed to eat it." Kaname argued, clenching his jaw as I laugh lightly at his complaints.

"I have chosen the time...it will go as I say."

We waited, nobody daring to make a sound...the air,thick with tension. The only sound that could be heard was the blood spilling down my fingertips and the vampires gasping for air, groaning in discomfort. Kaname as well gritted his teeth at the smell, quietly holding his stoic face...

"I can't take this anymore!" Aidou screamed lurching forward over his desk.

"AIDOU!" Kaname screamed but was quickly trapped in an icy prison.

"Well well well...looks like we have someone who can't keep their fangs away." I teased as Sebastian subdued the vampire.

"I had a feeling it was going to be you, You always seemed like the weakest link...now your friends are going to pay for it...Do you want to see them die? You will pay for your actions...you will watch as all of them die by your rash decision." I growled out locking eyes with the now panicked blonde.

"You can't...I swear...i'll control myself-" he choked as Sebastian tightened his grip on the smaller man's throat.

"That is enough gentlemen..." A stern voice called from over my shoulder. I sighed in annoyance and turned around to see a scruffy looking old man. _He is the old vampire...that kept me here at first..._

"Ichijo-san..." Kanamae whispered in disbelief..."What are you doing here? I thought you left a long time ago..."

"That is what I wanted you to think." He explained as he ran dry fingers through his disheveled beard.

"So why are you here?" Kaname questioned slightly insulted at the mans arrogance.

"I was watching you since the devil walked in the door." He growled in a low tone that would have sent shivers through any humans' spine.

"Nevermind that, what is your purpose for interrupting my test?" I asked rudely, cossing my thin arms across my chest.

"I will not allow you to kill my vampires." He stated calmly, narrowing his eyes.

"Why? Can't you see that your species only cause trouble?" I growled back becoming slightly agitated with his cool attitude.

"Think about it, How many students were attacked by vampires?" We peered over to Kaname for conformation. He only shrugged leaving me to believe he didn't know anything at all.

"What will happen when the vampires are killed and have to leave?" he asked yet another question and I swear I could have ripped his head off...

"What do you mean? The kids would be safe and they wouldn't be in harms way." I replied as smooth as possible wanting to appear more mature and superior.

"Oh but would they? Did you forget where this school is located? Just outside those gates vampires lurk waiting for their next prey...most of the degenerated into level E's...Do you really want to put the students in that kind of danger? These vampires keep the level E's away and therefore keep the academy safe..." He concluded a smug smirk crossing his face.

"So you say if I take them away more vampires are going to attack?"

"Exactly..."

"Couldn't I just kill them as well?"

"There are many level E's...It would take you the rest of your immortal life to get rid of them."  
I pondered for a bit, feeling the cuts on my wrists heal up.

"I understand..." I announced stepping back from the crowd and signaling for Sebastian to release the vampire pinned to the wall.

"I will not kill you, I'm not satisfied with the results that happened today and I expect them to be corrected but I won't kill you."

The class let out a breath of relief as the visibly relaxed in their seats.

"I expect you to keep them safe and-"

"KANAME-SENPAI ARE YOU OKA-..." Shouted a frantic Yuuki as she burst through the door, followed quietly by a rather relaxed Zero.

"I'm fine Yuuki..." Kaname replied smoothly walking over to the breathless girl.

"Where did this blood come from?" She fretted looking at the pool around myself.

"That was their test, they failed." I explained nodding to the elder vampire.

"What! You can't kill them! They can-"

"Yuuki calm down, i'm not killing them. They have to keep the academy safe...and I expect you to keep them in line." I said walking over to her slowly.

"You aren't..."

"no...don't make me repeat myself."

"Thank you so much Ciel!" She screamed pulling me into a bruising hug.

"Let me go at once." I ordered, straightening myself up.

"I promise, they will try their best!"

"Okay...if I get any word of trouble, i'm coming to kill them whether they protect this place or not."

"I promise you won't need to do such a thing." She saluted looking at Zero for support.

"uh..yeah..." he added half paying attention.

"Sebastian...I think we can leave now..."

"I agree..."

We nodded to the crowd signaling our leave as we walked out of the doors towards the front gate.

"I can say I won't miss this place..." I told Sebastian as we walked through this cold night air.

"I can't say I will either, but we have experienced something new." He replied a small smirk gracing his thin lips.

"let's go home?"

"Yes...let's go home..."

_**Okay so i'm sorry if it didn't end like you wanted...but that's how I had the story planned out from the very beginning...I might do a epilogue...like what happens after Ciel leaves but it isn't likely...**_

_**Merci for reading so long.**_

_**Please share your final thoughts...**_

_**Thanks for the support**_

_**Orchidfur~**_


End file.
